


Breakable Promises

by karcathy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, kurapika makes a lot of bad decisions and is incredibly good at pushing leorio away, please just live with your husband and adopt your children and stop trying to get yourself killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika didn't expect to run into Leorio tonight. He'd been trying to run away from his feelings, but now they were finally catching up to him - far too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I did just want to write some smut (hello, procrastination fairy), but it ended up being an emotional roller coaster. Which ends in sexy times. Please point out any mistakes, I didn't bother to proofread since I definitely should be doing other things. Probably set vaguely during the furry hell arc. Because who knows what these losers were up to then. (Probably not this, but I can dream).

Kurapika didn't often go out to bars, get excessively drunk, and hook up with random strangers. Well, he didn't _use_ to do those things, but these days, it was becoming more and more of a habit. It was mostly a distraction technique – doing terrible things by night to forget the terrible things he was doing by day. Twisted, but it worked, mostly. The other thing he was trying to forget was Leorio, who kept calling even though he was ignored every single time. He wanted to put the other man as far away from his mind as possible – knowing what he'd think of him just made things worse – but it was difficult. Hence, the drinking and the random strangers.

Tonight, he wasn't really getting anywhere. He'd done too well on the drinking part, which had ended up hindering the random stranger part. Most people aren't too interested in someone who looks like they might throw up on you at any time (or, in one case, actually did just throw up on you and started giggling in the middle of apologising. Very attractive). He was slouched on the bar, a half empty drink gently cupped in one hand, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Kurapika!” it said, and he groaned as recognition set in, “Hey, Kurapika!”

“Great,” he muttered, covering his head with his arms, “Perfect.”

“Oi, Kurapika, don't ignore me,” Leorio said, sitting down on the stool next to him and poking him, “I haven't seen you in months and I don't even get a hello?”

Kurapika raised his head enough to glare at him, and regretted it deeply as his head spun and the contents of his stomach shifted, threatening to reappear. Groaning, he collapsed on his arms again, letting his eyes drift shut.

“Holy shit, you're drunk,” said Leorio, and Kurapika noted he sounded distinctly sober, “Are you all right?”

“'m fine,” he mumbled, “Jus' need some... water.”

He clutched the drink in his hand a little tighter and made a vague attempt to drink some without moving his head. Leorio took it off of him before he could pour it all over himself and frowned.

“That doesn't look like water,” he said, sniffing it and then downing it, “Oh, my god. How much vodka is in this? How the hell did you get them to mix you something this strong?”

“'m very persuasive,” he said, groaning again as he managed to raise his head slightly, “Water?”

“I'll get you some water,” Leorio said, leaning over the bar and waving at the bartender, who took one look at Kurapika and immediately filled a glass with water and slid it over to them, “Here.”

Kurapika managed to drink some of it, dribbling a lot down his chin, before Leorio took pity and grabbed a straw. The water didn't help his head much, but it made his mouth taste a little less awful.

“So,” he said, taking small sips, worried that drinking too much would just make him throw up again, “What brings you here?”

“Same as you, I guess,” said Leorio, who had acquired a colourful and no doubt highly alcoholic drink.

“Oho,” said Kurapika, smirking, “What do you think I'm here for?”

Leorio paused, a blush colouring his cheeks, and Kurapika laughed.

“Well, you're definitely too drunk for _that_ ,” said Leorio, staring resolutely at his drink.

“Maybe you just aren't drunk enough,” he said, twisting to face him, propping his head up on one hand and trying to look less like he was about to collapse.

“You're drunk, Kurapika,” said Leorio flatly, still not looking at him, “You definitely wouldn't be saying this to me sober.”

“I don't say this to anyone sober,” he pointed out, smirking, “I think all sorts of things, though. Things about _you_.”

Leorio's blush deepened, and he took a long swallow of his drink, probably to put off having to respond.

“You don't know what you're saying,” he said, finally looking Kurapika in the eye.

“Sure I do,” he said, focusing very hard on not slurring his speech, “The fact that I wouldn't usually say it doesn't make it less true. Doesn't matter to you, anyway.”

“Why not?” he said, frowning.

“'cause 'm avoiding you,” he said, smiling.

He laughed, raising one eyebrow.

“You're talking to me right now.”

“Well, one, I don't think my legs are working, so I can't leave,” he said, raising his index finger, “And B, or two, or whatever, I just... I mean, I,” he furrowed his brow, trying to remember what his point had been, “I don'... Ah, whatever.”

“Well, your first point is valid, I guess,” Leorio said, finishing off his drink, “Why are you avoiding me?”

“'m tryin' to stop thinking about you,” he said, sighing, “'s very hard.”

He giggled a little at the unintentional innuendo.

“Couldn't you just tell me?” said Leorio, frustration colouring his voice.

“Oh, shut up,” he said, slamming the hand he was leaning on down on the bar and swaying slightly in his seat. He was too drunk to argue his point, and Leorio was right; the only reasons he had were stupid and deeply based in his inclination towards self-destruction.

“Kurapika, please,” he said, sighing his name softly, the sound unfamiliar and painful, “I just...”

He broke off with a frustrated noise, standing up in one smooth movement. Kurapika twisted around on his stool to face him fully, swaying as he lost the support of the bar.

“I should leave you here, you know,” he said, not moving.

“You should,” said Kurapika, catching hold of his arm and using it to support himself, the swaying decreasing slightly.

“I should go,” he said, taking a half step towards him and lifting his other arm, resting it so gently on his waist he could barely feel it.

“But you won't,” said Kurapika, his free hand sliding up to his neck and gently tugging his head down until mere centimetres separated their faces.

Leorio hesitated, his eyes half-closed, then turned away, gently lifting Kurapika off the bar stool and to the ground.

“I'm not taking advantage of you, either,” he said, wrapping one arm supportively around his shoulders, “You don't know what you're doing.”

“Why do you have to be like this?” grumbled Kurapika, leaning heavily into his side, his warm curled around his waist, “You know how easy it'd be to find someone who would leap at the chance to take advantage of me?”

“Not very, judging by your success so far this evening,” he said, carefully guiding him outside and pulling out his phone to call a cab.

“Prick,” muttered Kurapika, “I can get any guy I want. Well, 'cept you, apparently.”

“You never tried to get me,” he said, putting his phone away.

“Was this all a drunken dream or did you not just reject me?” he said, managing to push away slightly and stand up mostly on his own.

“I didn't reject you because of you,” he said, hands hovering nearby to catch him if he fell, “I rejected you because you're wasted.”

“Do you like me, then?” Kurapika said, spinning around and bringing them to a halt, his hands resting on Leorio's chest, his eyes wide as he stared up at him.

“What's not to like?” he said, smiling gently, “I thought _you_ didn't like _me_.”

“I'm just trying very hard not to.”

His hands wrapped around Leorio's tie, tugging insistently, and Leorio gave in, letting him pull his head down. Softly, he pressed his lips to Leorio's cheek and then released him. Leorio's arms tightened around him as he stumbled. Leorio frowned at him, then pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Don't do that,” Kurapika said, crossly pushing him away, tripping but managing to stay upright.

“Sorry, what?” he said, confusion clouding his eyes.

“Don't be nice,” he said, reaching up and grabbing him again, his nails digging into his neck.

He pulled his head down forcefully and kissed him roughly, his teeth catching his lip and hot blood mixing with their saliva. He broke off the kiss just as abruptly, pushing him back again.

“I don't get you,” said Leorio, wiping the blood off his chin with one sleeve.

“Good,” said Kurapika, turning away and staring down the street, “The taxi is here. Where are you taking me, then?”

Leorio hesitated, staring at Kurapika as the taxi pulled up beside him.

“Wherever you want to go,” he said eventually, and Kurapika's smile was as savage as his kiss.

Kurapika ignored Leorio on the taxi ride to his hotel, staring out of the window and not listening to his questions. His head was starting to feel clearer, and he no longer felt like throwing up, but everything else was spinning out of control. Internally, he was battling between the urge to pull Leorio closer and to push him away again, and the compromise he arrived at was probably more damaging than either of those could be. He stayed silent until they were in Leorio's hotel room, sitting next to each other on the bed with a careful gap between them.

“Leorio,” he said, finally breaking the silence, “I can't...”

He trailed off, unable to voice all the things he couldn't do.

“I know,” Leorio said, resting his hand on the bed between them, “I don't want to ask too much of you.”

Kurapika moved closer, resting his hand on top of Leorio's.

“I can give you tonight, if you'll have me,” he said, softly.

“You know I want more than that,” he said, his voice angry but his eyes soft and sad as he looked down at him.

Kurapika hesitated, gripping his hand tightly and then releasing it.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, staring at Leorio's face like the answers to all his problems might be written on it if he looked hard enough.

“Of course,” said Leorio, without hesitation, “Why?”

“If I told you I'd come back when I can give you more, would you believe me? Would you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then take what I can give you now,” he said, leaning in so he could feel Leorio's breath against his lips, “Everything else can wait.”

Leorio sighed, a soft, dissatisfied noise, but he leaned in anyway, and his kiss was desperate and hungry. He melted under Kurapika's touch, leaning back when he pushed him to the bed without argument, his hands resting gently on Kurapika's waist as he tried to memorise the feel of Leorio's face with his lips.

“Tell me when you want to stop,” Kurapika said, sitting up to loosen Leorio's tie and carefully slip it over his head.

“I never want you to stop,” he said, cupping his cheek gently in one hand and staring into his eyes for a long moment before pulling him back down for a kiss which was too achingly sweet for Kurapika to bear.

He felt tears welling in his eyes and he ignored them, breaking off the kiss to press his lips to Leorio's neck, his fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it as far back as he could. He left a line of bruises, biting hard and making Leorio gasp, almost wishing he'd ask him to stop. He pulled back so the other man could sit up and pull his shirt off properly, then moved further onto the bed, pulling Leorio down on top of him and dragging his nails down his back. Leorio moaned into his mouth, one hand carefully entwined in Kurapika's hair and the other supporting his weight.

“Tell me to stop,” Kurapika said, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips, his fingers digging into his arms as he kissed more bruises into his neck, along his shoulders, across his chest.

“No,” gasped Leorio, his hands gentle and careful as they caressed his sides, just barely slipping under the edge of his shirt, “I don't want you to stop.”

Kurapika moved further down, frustrated, his nails scraping red lines down Leorio's chest. His lips turned gentle as he kissed his stomach, deftly unbuttoning his trousers and sliding them down.

“What do you want?” he asked, pulling away as Leorio tugged off his trousers and his socks.

“You,” Leorio said, pulling him down into a soft kiss, “However I can have you.”

Kurapika sighed against his lips, moving back on top of Leorio and grinding their hips together.

“What do you want?” Leorio asked, his hands sliding under the edge of Kurapika's shirt again.

“I want to go. No, I want to want to go,” he said, kissing along Leorio's jawline then softly retracing the bruises on his neck, “I want you to want me to stop.”

“Tough luck,” said Leorio, pulling Kurapika's shirt up towards his armpits.

“Don't,” he said, pulling back and gripping Leorio's wrists, “I'd rather keep this on, if that's all right.”

“That's fine,” he said, tugging it carefully back down, “Tell me what you want.”

Kurapika sighed, kissing him gently again.

“Can I take these off?” Leorio asked, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Kurapika's trousers.

Kurapika pulled back, giving him an appraising look.

“All right,” he said, turning away and carefully taking off his trousers and underwear in one smooth move.

He pulled his shirt off as well, but left his binder in place; he was more comfortable like that even if it crushed his ribs and made breathing slightly uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around his knees, still facing away from Leorio, who sat up, resting a hand gently against his shoulder.

“Is this what you're worried about?” he asked, indicating the binder with his free hand.

“Unsurprisingly, it doesn't tend to get the best reactions,” said Kurapika, carefully examining his face, “And I always end up feeling like a liar.”

“Is this one of the reasons you're avoiding me?”

“Oh, there are too many to count,” he said lightly, unable to completely disguise the bitterness in his voice.

“I don't mind.”

“Lucky me.”

“That's not what I meant,” Leorio said, sounding frustrated.

“Do you want to stop?” Kurapika asked, leaning in.

“Only if you do.”

Kurapika kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed and sliding his hands down to his underwear, dancing teasingly around the waistband.

“Can I touch you?” Leorio asked, his hands resting lightly on his hips.

Kurapika nodded, grinding his hand into Leorio's crotch and making him moan softly.

“Tell me when you want me to stop,” he said, sliding one hand carefully between his legs.

“That's my line,” said Kurapika, kissing his neck and grinding into his hand.

He bit his lip, not quite managing to suppress a moan, and Leorio huffed triumphantly. Scowling, his slid Leorio's underpants down and kicked them to the floor.

“Hold on,” said Leorio, “Wait.”

“What?” he said, frowning, his hand loosely wrapped around Leorio's erection.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, making Kurapika chuckle softly, “I mean... Do you want to do it like _that_?” he moved his hands up to where he could see them in order to make a crude gesture, “Or would that be weird, since you're a guy and all?”

For some reason, Kurapika felt like crying again, tears threatening to appear in his eyes.

“I guess so,” he said, pulling Leorio's hands apart and smiling, “I don't particularly enjoy... _that_.” He laughed at Leorio's phrasing, then continued, “But wouldn't you prefer it?”

“Not if you don't,” said Leorio, slipping one hand back between Kurapika's legs and stroking gently, “I'd rather make you happy.”

Kurapika closed his eyes tightly, refusing to let himself crying, and leant down to kiss Leorio again.

“May I?” Leorio said, and Kurapika nodded, rolling over so Leorio was on top of him.

He slid his hands into Leorio's hair as he kissed gently down his neck, then skipped straight over his binder to press his lips to his stomach. It was difficult to relinquish control, but he trusted Leorio.

“Go on,” he said, shifting his legs apart and bending his knees, “I'm ready.”

He gasped as Leorio's tongue slipped between his legs, his fingers tightening involuntarily in his hair. Clearly, he had done this before, and he was good at it. He bit his lip, trying not to moan, failing almost instantly.

“You don't have to be quiet,” Leorio pulled back long enough to say, sounding smug, and Kurapika swore.

“You arrogant ass,” he said, arching his hips upwards, “Ah! Fuck!”

Leorio couldn't reply, but his mouth was saying more than enough. Kurapika moaned and gasped, swearing softly, and finally panted Leorio's name as he came.

“I hate you,” he said, letting his knees straighten and his legs collapse to the bed as Leorio came to lie next to him.

“That's not what it sounded like,” said Leorio, kissing him gently on the cheek.

“I hate you,” he repeated, leaning over and pressing rough kisses to his neck and down to his chest.

“No, you don't,” he said, as Kurapika trailed kisses down his stomach.

“Yes, I do,” Kurapika said, and Leorio gasped as he took his whole length into his mouth with barely a pause.

“God,” he moaned, almost but not quite managing to stop himself from bucking his hips up, “Well, I don't hate you.”

Kurapika moved furiously, and it was barely a minute before Leorio was gasping, his fingers twisting in Kurapika's hair.

“Ah- I'm gonna-”

Kurapika swallowed, pulling away carefully, and smirked.

“All right, I don't hate you,” he said, hunting for his underwear and tugging it back on.

“Don't go,” Leorio said, as he pulled his trousers on and found his shirt.

“Sorry,” he said, leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Leorio's forehead, “Maybe next time.”

“Promise there'll be a next time?”

Kurapika hesitated, then nodded.

“I promise.”


End file.
